


Just Another Night at Grillby's

by Woolywitch



Series: Two Lost Brothers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Frendly flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Sans and grillby aer ffiends but if you want to read it as Sans/Grillby I won't judge, Sans is not into the frick frak, Self Harm, Sorry i have no idea how to tag, Strong Language, Super flirty Grillby, UF! Grillby - Freeform, UF! Sans - Freeform, but gillby super is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Papyrus out on a training mission with Undyne Sans is left to his own devices. So he dose what he always dose in these situations. He heads to his favorite bar.  </p><p>This story takes place before the events of Two Lost Brothers but you don't have to read that to get this.</p><p>Thanks for the 200 kudos on TLB!!!!!!!  \(@3@)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night at Grillby's

**Author's Note:**

> So yes! 200 Kudos! We did it guys!
> 
> As promised here is a little short I wrote with a lot of input from my sister. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The nights were always the hardest.

In the dark alone it was easy to think of all the things that could go wrong. What if someone broke into the house while he was asleep? What if the house caught fire? Had he turned off the stove? Had he turned it on?!

Sans sat up and pushed his pile of blankets onto the floor.

This was not working, his brother had been gone less than twenty-four hours and Sans was already a nervous wreck. Papyrus always told him he was a target, easy EXP for any wandering monster. Sans knew it was a load of crap he could take care of himself.

Did he really believe that though?

During the day yes. One hundred percent. He was a total badass and his brother was the highest ranking royal guard member in Snowdin. No, nobody was going to mess with him. But at night? With his brother away he wasn't so sure.

So Sans did the thing he always did on nights he couldn't sleep and Boss was away.

He put on his jacket, grabbed some gold, and headed to his favorite watering hole.

* * * *

Grillbys was the one and only bar in Snowdin. It was the only brothel in snowdin as well but you had to go around back for those services. Sans had no interest in cheep sex, he had a very different vice in mind tonight.

Their was only a few hours until the "sky" would start to lighten but Grillbys was open twenty-four seven and this was Sans favorite time to make his appearance. Most of the rowdy crowd had already drank themselves stupid and passed out or gone home.

Another thing that Sans like about the bar was the fact that it was always warm inside.

On a night like tonight it was especially welcome.

As sans walked into the dimly lit room he was glad to see the only other patrons were a couple making out in a dark corner booth and a monster sleeping on the lone pool table. Sans was even more pleased to see that his favorite bar tender was not with a customer but tending to his establishment.

Sans sauntered up to his favorite bar stool and took a seat.

Grillby made his way over to where the skeleton was sitting and leaned his elbows on the counter and took his customers order.

"What'll it be sweet cheeks?"

Sans pulled out a few gold and put them on the counter "Get me a whisky on the rocks."

"Will that be it?" Grillby asked seductively.

Sans leaned in close so their faces were only a few inches apart and in an equally seductive voice said. "Ya that'll be it sugar tits."

Grillby just laughed and pulled away shaking his head. "Please don't call me Sugar Tits."

Sans just shrugged and smiled playfully.  "Then don't call me sweet cheeks."

"Ok I won't call you that anymore Big Boy."

Sans just shook his head as the bartender prepared his drink. Grillby always managed to come up with the most infuriating nicknames for his customers. Maybe it would be wise to stop while he was ahead.

Grillby returned with Sans order. When Sans went for a sip and when he saw what was in his drink his eye sockets widened. Sitting at the bottom of his glass instead of the traditional ice were a handful of small round river rocks.

The gruff loud and genuine laughter that rang out through the bar started the dog on the table causing him to try and stand up. However in his drunken haze he just ended up on the floor. Deciding the quit while he was ahead the dog just gave up and once again fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sans was wiping a metaphorical tear from his eye socket. "Oh fuckin' hell Grillby. That was great! How'd ya even get those?"

"I asked one of the girls." grillby said clearly pleased with himself "I've been holding onto those for a month waiting for you to stop by."

"Ya." Sans said raising the glass to his teeth and taking a sip. "I came by a couple weeks ago but you were with a client. The little bunny chick was working the bar."

Gillby seemed to be thinking "Brown or white fur?"

"Black with white spots."

"Ah yes!" the flame responded clapping his hands together. "I remember that day! We were so overbooked I the back we had to send Frances to come work the front!" is voice dropped a few octaves as Grillbys said "We had a  _ lot _ of fun that day."

" 'm sure you did." Sans said taking another sip from his rock drink.

"You know we could have some _ fun  _ to if you want."

"Seriously Grillby if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times 'm not fucking you."

This happened almost everytime Sans came in. At first it had been Grillby actually trying solicit sex from the skeleton. After a few failed attempts though it was now just a game between the two.

"Oh Sans I didn't know you liked it like  _ that _ ." Grillby said once again getting right in Sans face. The skeleton just snorted and put his hand on the flames "forehead" then gave a playful shove.

"You're gonna have to try harder then that if you want to figure out how skeletons do it."

Grillby just shied and put his chin into his hand as he leaned nonchalantly on the counter. "You know I'm not the only one who wants to know."

"Grillby we've talked about this."

"I know, I know." he said wave a hand lazily in Sans direction. "But the offer still stands."

"You know boss would kill me. There's no way he would ever have a man whore for a brother."  Sans took another quick sip "No offence."

"None taken. but I just want you to know I have installations all over the Underground. You could live anywhere and quite comfortably at that. You're brother may think he's all that but no one messes with my girls." Everyone who worked for Grillby was one of his girls, regardless of gender.

Sans sat their in silence Grillby waited for his customer to respond but when he didn't the bartender continued.

"You could live on your own... Easy hours, good pay, you would be treated right."

Grillbys was eyeing Sans newest skull fracture.

Sans sat the glass down on the table with a heavy clunk. Then he started rubbing his wrist nervously and looked away from his friend.

"Listen Grill it's not like I am trying to insult you or anything..." How was he going to say thins? "I have massive respect for what you and your "Girls" do. I really do. It's just I-"

Sans found an interesting spot on the floor.

"Don't like sex?" He said timidly. Wow this was embarrassing. "Like at all and I know you are trying to help me out and I appreciate that but I can't be a sex worker. I just can't."

Sans was rubbing his wrist with a bit more force now. "I-it's not b-because of Boss. I just d-don't do the whole sex thing and I k-know that d-dumb 'cause 'm a g-guy b-but 'm not lying t-t-t-to y-y-y-you-"

Sans had never really told anyone about things and maybe it was the lack of sleep or the few sips of whisky but the small skeleton was really starting to regret opening up to this Bartender he barely knew.

That was until he felt a warm pressure pulling his hands apart. Looking down he saw the Flame monster was holding the two hands apart. There was bits of dust on the counter. Apparently Sans had done a bit more then rub his wrists in that panicked haze.

"Fuck. Sorry." Sans said pulling away.

Grillbys flames were just a bit dimmer than usual. "It's ok. I should be the one to apologize."

Sans just laughed darkly the playful mood from earlier was long dead.

" S'not something you need to apologize 'bout." Sans said. Oh god he was embarrassed.

"I did not know you felt that way. If I had known I would have never brought it up." The flame seemed to consider something for a moment "Would it make you feel better if I stopped our suggestive banter."

Sans was stunned Grillby was offering to be  _ less  _ of a tease for him?

Sans thought about it for a moment and then shook his head smiling. "Wow Grill i didn't think you could do that. Wouldn't you have like an aneurism or something if you stopped trying to flirt with your customers?"

Grillby just scoffed and the small skeleton. "Please I am first and foremost a businessman and I will do anything I can to make my patrons more comfortable. After all...."

Sans just smiled crookedly "Ya I know you were just trying to help. No harm no fowl." Sans was almost done with his glass so he took one last swig and wiped at his teeth.

" 'nd I don't mind the banter. I really enjoy it in fact. I'd just be nice if you stopped trying to recruit me to the cause is all."

Sans pushed his empty glass towards Grillby while slamming a couple more gold on the counter. "Now what do ya got on draft Sugar Tits?"

Grillbys soft laugh rang out through the mostly empty bar "Let me check for you Honey-Buns."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Sugar Tits. My sister and I got a good laugh out of that one. >u


End file.
